One Place to the Next
by Firestarter-flame
Summary: A group of friends who live in different places in the States want a change and the next time they wake up BAM they are in ME near Lothlorien and now are in the middle of The War of the Ring.
1. Word Stealers and Evilness of Evil

Chapter one

A long day at work dealing with a few angry and demanding customers and all Natalie wants to do now is just vege on the couch for a bit and be lazy, maybe watch a few horror/fantasy movies or something like that. Natalie would rather not work but there isn't much a person living on their own can do about that, you need money for bills and what not and Natalie has quite a few of those; her being accident prone quite a bit added up the bills, well the hospital ones at least. Being a hairstylist may pay more than some jobs but it still isn't enough or at least what she wants for herself, thus why she works part time as a Secretary at Chicago Mercy Hospital. What Natalie really wanted to do was take a break and see her friends after not seeing them in a long time; all her friends lived in different states. Her friend Becky lived in Florida, Ella lived in New York and her friend Katie still lived in Minnesota where most of them grew up at; basically it was impossible to see each other and go on vacation since they all had busy lives.

The one person Natalie missed the most was Ella who was practically her twin, she's the one person who she could tell everything to no matter how serious or embarrassing it is and wont have to feel like she's stupid. Ella or on official documents Elenoora Veera Lindstrom but no one but Natalie is allowed to call her that or even know that. She's a full blooded Finnish born girl, she moved to the State's when she was thirteen with her parents, her dad was offered a better job. Natalie and Ella met in the eighth grade, immediately Ella began to teach her Finnish so that the two could talk to each other without anyone knowing what they were saying.

Now Natalie was at home half way into the movie Pan's Labyrinth, eating some chocolate pudding with kiwi's and banana's thrown in and then all of the sudden her cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Nat, hey Love it's Ella, how are you doing?" her friend Ella asked her.

"Nothing really, had to work today and now I' m watching some movies, you know the whole fantasy movie fest thing, " she told her and turned the volume down on her TV so that she could hear Ella. "What about you, whats up?"

She heard Ella sigh at that, "I miss you, I need a serious girls night out and well all the girls here are either too fake or don't have the prefect you like features. I really need you, stupid Walt broke up with me on our anniversary, the fuckass, and now I want to have a movie fest with you." she told her.

"Ella, I'm sorry about Walt but well there's a problem with seeing each other since you're in NY and I'm in Chicago, kinda complicating but if it helps the next movie I'm watching is going to be Lord of the Rings or Underworld like our tradition or arguing over which is first." she said to Ella.

When Natalie and Ella were in high school they started the Friday night tradition of having a movie fest as Natalie was doing. The two would watch the whole trilogy of Lord of the Rings and then watch any Vampire movie they could get their hands on; it was the movie tradition that was never broken even when they were in different states and watching them alone.

"I know and that totally sucks, I wish I could just magically appear at your place and hang, but sadly me have no magical powers," she said using me instead of I trying to be a bit childish.

Natalie laughed at that, "Yeah me and you both but we both know there isn't much we can do. Maybe this summer we can go on a vacation together or something of the like," Natalie suggested to her.

Ella scoffed at that, "Yeah if only, I'm always working and you are too and so is Becky, it sucks that it's hard for the three of us to even get a glimpse of each other, maybe a phone call once every blue moon." she said, all of which Natalie agreed with.

"I know me being a hairstylist and a secretary all at once isn't the best thing in the world, then you doing your dancing thing, Becky being the teacher and then Katie works nights all the time as a bartender which is like a full time job with how late she works and sleeps in; basically we're always busy no matter what. We can't get around it, unless of course we all quit our jobs and live off the streets which no way can I give up showering. " Natalie said to her. "I mean you know that money thing kind of helps each month." she said a tad bit sarcastic to her.

"True, very true but it's the evil of evilnesses." Ella said to her.

"Hey that's so my word, can't steal other people's words its just not right." Natalie said to her growling at her over the phone which made Ella laugh.

"Did you just growl at me, Natalie you've stolen or as you said borrowed my words I can do that to you so ha get over it." Ella said to her, it was obvious she was smirking over the phone at Natalie.

"Whatever you say Ella, you're just jealous because you can't growl so realistic like I can." she said to her.

"Yeah and I think it's a good thing I can't, but anyways I should go start on my own movie fest alright. I'll talk to you later alright, I can already tell I wont like this phone bill.." Ella told her sighing. "Are you gonna be home tomorrow so I can tell ya all the gory details about me making evil Walt pay back while at work?"

That made Natalie laugh a bit, "I'm not gonna be home I'm heading out to Vegas tomorrow, I need a vacation from work so by the time you call me I'll be on a plane." she told her sadly. "Besides there's a sword/weaponry kind of convention going on and I'm bringing three of my swords to be added to the collection and judged at the best of whatever categories it is that they are put in."

"Wicked with the swords huh? But that so ruins my plan of gossiping over stupid idiot boyfriend. Oh well, You better call me when you get there or else. Seriously though I need someone to tell all the awesome details to." Ella said to her a bit put out because Natalie will be in Vegas without her having fun.

Natalie laughed, "Don't worry Ella I promise to call you the second I get to my hotel and I'll bring you a special awesome gift home." Natalie told Ella who was about to interrupt when Natalie continued. "And no it wont be a musician."

"Awe you got my hopes up though," Ella said jokingly.

"Maybe next time I go on vacation I will." Natalie said to her sarcastically.

"You better, but anyways I gotta go love so talk to you later." Ella said to her as which Natalie did as well and the two hung up.

While watching movies Natalie wasn't exactly paying attention she was staring off into space, thinking about everything in her life; about how it has gone so far and what she wishes she could change about it. There were a lot of things she wishes she could change, a lot of regrets she has from not doing something or not being more social and out there like a lot of her family and friends were like. Wishing she was more confident or tried more in school but it just wasn't her thing. Natalie wasn't ever that interested in he things they taught her in school, it bored her to death so she didn't pay much attention; maybe if they would have taught more interesting subjects she would have been more willing to study and try harder.

Natalie knew that her family wasn't that proud of her for some things she has done in her life, she knows they wish she was different but there isn't anything she can do to change it. At times she used to think the world and her family would be a lot better if she would just off herself; Ella made a quick work of changing that view in Natalie's mind and nearly tore her head off for even thinking like that. No matter what her family was her family and she loved most of them but sometimes they treated her like an outsider instead of really being apart of them.

Soon enough Natalie fell asleep, right on top of her duffel bag that was for her time in Vegas; earlier that night she flung it there so she wouldn't forget it the next morning. It wasn't a surprise that she fell asleep working two jobs can get really tiring and when someone doesn't ever take a day off it gets to you sooner than later.


	2. Meeting the Leader of the Blones

Chapter two

Waking up the next day threw Natalie in for a surprise because she went to bed in her apartment and now she is waking up in a forest in the middle of nowhere with three of her friends and her cousin Chris. Sitting up fully she noticed that she had her duffel bag was with her, why would that be with her especially if the scenario was that someone kidnapped her and her friends for some odd reason.

"Nat, holy shit do you have any idea how we ended up in this place, I mean wow-" Ella said and started rambling off some incoherent things.

Natalie gave Ella a look and clasped her hand over her mouth, "I couldn't understand anything after wow," she said and smiled a bit given the situation though it wasn't very meaningful. "I don't how we got here why does everyone always ask me?"

Ella shrugged at that, "No clue you just woke up so decided to ask you if you knew but obviously not, oh well." she said to her. "But anywho Katie, Becky and your cousin Chris are here too and have no idea how they got here."

"Yeah and how the fuck did we all get in one place," Becky said confused. "We don't even live in the same states."

All Ella did was shrug, "I have no idea how any of us got here, I was getting ready to go to the studio and then BAM I'm here." Ella said making dramatic hand gestures and what not. "Wherever this place is it feels weird and eerie, like something, well I don't know exactly but I feel something."

Katie looked at Ella weirdly but said nothing about it, they were all very confused wondering why it was they were there. The forest like Ella said is very strange and they are unfamiliar of it, they have no idea which way is which or if they would get in trouble to go in one way or another. To put it simply the forest was plain creepy; trees taller than any they've ever seen before and were a gold/silver color and there is no tree where they are from of that color.

"So what are we going to do?" Ella asked.

"I have no clue," Chris said finally speaking out for the first time since Natalie woke up. "but I don't think staying in one place is really gonna help us, I don't see that there's any civilization around that can help us." Chris said looking around them and only seeing tree's as far as he could possibly see.

Becky gave him a look, "Yeah and wandering around in an unknown freaky looking forest is a smart thing right?" she said sarcastically. I mean seriously we could be randomly attacked by some crazy tree hugging people."

Ella and Natalie both looked at each other and snickered quietly, "I have the urge to go hug a tree how about you?" Ella asked whispering so that no one could here them, the others wouldn't have been so happy to hear that statement. Smirking Natalie nodded at Ella as if saying she was thinking the same thing.

"Don't get angry at me," Chris said to Becky glaring. "I didn't do this to us, so don't you dare try to fucking blame me for this." he told her.

"God can't you even try to be nice," Katie said to him. "We're all freaked out and have no idea what to do or say so just don't argue okay." Katie said softly.

Just one look at Katie and it would be obvious that she was freaked out and just wanted to go home; since they've all been awake and talking she has gotten a lot paler and quieter than her usual self. "I don't think Katie is taking well to this-" Becky said to Natalie motioning to the area around them. "situation."

"That obvious," Natalie said sarcastically. "Becky take into consideration that she's never been out of Minnesota alone before; the only other time she left was with me to go and visit Chicago when she graduated from school. What do you expect her to be like; besides what would you do in a situation like that?" she asked her.

After a lot of yelling, arguing and some yelling on Becky's part they decided to go further into the woods; hopefully to find some people to help them find their way back home or something like that. Becky and Katie weren't too keen on the idea but went along with it since everyone else agreed to it but them, hopefully whoever they found wouldn't try to kill them or anything.

Natalie, Becky and Ella were all in the front talking about what happened and Chris and Katie were behind them talking quietly to each other. The girls were wanting to know how they got there together, seriously how can three people who were from Chicago, Florida and New York end up in one place when the last thing they knew they were home in their perspective states.

"We were captured, that's the only answer." Ella said out of the blue.

That made Natalie and Becky look at her, "How do you explain us not having Captures then? They all decided to run off or something?" Becky asked her.

"No but we were really captured and just don't know it and still don't know it yet because they gave us something and ran off before we could realize what they had done." Ella said and when Becky looked at her weird she just shrugged.

"I see the messed up logic in that statement but barely," Natalie told her. "I'm so proud, you've taken on a few of my traits." she told her laughing.

Rebecca shook her head at the two, "Are you guys always this way around each other or are you just torturing us?" she asked them.

"We can't help it, Katie's kinda like this too when she's a bit more upbeat." Natalie said looking at Katie before turning back to the two on each of her sides.

"How do you think we got here?" Becky asked her.

Natalie thought a moment before replying, "Magic, most definitely magic there's no other way." Natalie told them simply and very convincingly.

"What?" Becky asked as if she thought Natalie had gone completely insane; only more so then she was already.

"I think magic did it, we somehow arrived here by magic." Natalie said to them. "I think it makes sense there isn't any other way that seems possible."

"I think your on something," Rebecca said to her doubtfully.

Natalie shook her head at Rebecca," That's what everyone says when they know it's true but don't want to believe it," she told her. "Denial." Natalie said to her in a singsong sort of voice.

"Yeah whate-" they were cut off by really tall guys pointing their bow and arrow's at them, they were most definitely surrounded and they didn't even hear anything at all.

A tall blond headed man, though they were all blond and tall but this one seemed to be the leader of the tall blond people stepped up to them and glared. "Man carel le?O man dôr túliel le?" he said to the five of them threateningly.

They all looked at him confused, but Chris decided to take action and stepped to the front as if he was protecting the girls from the gazes of the people who surrounded them. Chris didn't say anything to the man but just glared back at him, he was just a bit shorter than blondie and the two were having a battle of wills AKA staring contest. The man said something else waiting for one of them to answer him; obviously they couldn't answer him since they had no idea what he was saying to them, him speaking a different language and all sort of hinders that.

"Who the hell are you thinking you can poke damn arrow's at people?" Chris asked the man in a demanding sort of way.

"I am the march warden of this Kingdom, you are trespassing on the Lady's land and no one is allowed in the Golden wood without the Lady's permission. " he told them coldly with the arrow's still pointing at the five of them.

Chris glared at him before he replied back, "Fine we'll leave since we aren't able to come here, we'll find someone else to help us then," he said and was about to turn around when Blondie interrupted Chris' plan of leaving.

"You cannot leave until the lady says you shall, you must come with us now." he said to them.

That just pissed Chris off even more, "You can't fucking tell me what to do, who the hell do you think you are the president?" he asked.

"I do not know who this president is but I am the March Warden and I protect and make sure that people who are not supposed to be in these lands are immediately sent to see the Lady and that is where we are going. This is her kingdom that you are in and you will obey the rules that she has set for them, not many humans get to see the elven kingdom so be thankful that you are even allowed sight of it and the Lady and her Lord." he told him stepping closer. "Come it is almost a day's walk to Caras Galadhon." he said and motioned for them to follow him, there were elves on each side of the group and two behind so that they could not escape if they tried to.

Chris was about to say something else that was most likely rude but Natalie pulled him beside her and slapped him upside the head, "Chris just don't alright, I'm not exactly wanting you to get a knife in your gut for being an irrational idiot so stay calm and just go with the flow." she told him. "Please Chris I don't want any trouble I'm stressed as it is."

he sighed and nodded at her, "Fine but I'm not going to pretend I'm happy cause I'm not and I don't trust them, any of them at all." he said whispering. "They think they're elves Natalie." he told her.

The 'elf' that was next to them glanced at them raising an eye brow and smirked in Natalie's direction before turning back to looking straight in front of him. "I get that Chris but seriously do you think arguing with them and yelling will get you anywhere?" She asked him and he was about to reply when she cut him off with a glare. "That was a rhetorical question, but Chris not being an idiot will keep you alive so don't be an ass." she said and ignored him the rest of the way to wherever it was that they were going to.

Becky was trying to keep Katie from not freaking out, but it doesn't mean that she wont freak out at all. About the people who were forcing them to go along with them, the people who had swords, and bow and arrows, these same people who were taking them to wherever Caras Galadhon is. None of them knew what the leader/Blondie's name was so Natalie had dubbed him 'stone gaze man' or Blondie depending in the mood she was in; she gave it to him because one he had ultra blond hair and two he had a cold stone like gaze when he looked at someone it seemed. Hopefully they will be able to see this lady soon so that she could possibly help them.


	3. Stone gaze man

Chapter three

As the 'stone gaze man' said it was going to take a day to get to their destination, thankfully he said that they were going to rest for a few hours and then continue on their way to Caras Galadhon. Blondie came towards them after they stopped to rest, "You can not leave this area unless we say so, here is some food and water for your group." he said and walked away.

"Thank you Stone gaze man." Natalie said to him smirking.

He turned towards her, "What is it that you called me?" he questioned her with a glare.

"Stone gaze man, with one look you could turn a person to stone. Besides I don't have any idea to what your name is." she told him and saw two other elves talking nearby both trying to not laugh at what name Natalie had given him.

He sent them a look, "Rúmil, Orophin cease your amusement," he said and turned back to Natalie. "My name is Haldir Lady, what are the five of your names?" he asked them seeming a bit more pleasant than before.

"I am Natalie, these are my friends Ella, Becky and Katie and over there is my cousin Chris." she told him.

He slightly bowed his head to them, "It is a pleasure to meet you, but I must get back to my men." he said and walked over to the other guards or at least that is what Natalie figured that they were.

While eating Natalie and Ella began to talk in Finnish so no one would be able to understand them. "Natalie?"

"_Kyllä, onko jotain vialla?" _What is the matter? She asked Ella.

"_Kaikki, tämä laittaa ei aisti, me __näyttää_ luo ole jonkinlainen eriskummallinen totuus missä he näyttää luo käyttää kalpa sekä nuoli." Everything, this makes no sense, we seem to be in some weird reality where they seem to use swords and arrows. Ella replied.

"_Min__ä__älä tietää mitä luo sanoa." _I don't know what to say. Natalie said and leaned on her friend supportively.

Katie looked over at the two of them, "Be considerate of the English speaking ones who don't understand a word you are saying." she told her.

"Mm no, not my fault you didn't learn Finnish." Ella said to her smirking.

"Yeah yeah, I suck at languages, " Katie said and made a face at them before turning back to Chris and continuing the conversation that the two were having.

Pretty soon the five of them were taking a nap, walking all day and the stress from appearing in a strange forest kind of made them extremely tired. The elves watched them carefully unsure of what to make of the human group, four girls and one man, all were in their early to mid twenties, they all speak strangely and have odd accents and wear outlandish clothing. One moment the forest had no intruders and the next the five had somehow appeared within their boarders.

A bit before they had to leave Natalie had woken up, she never was one who could take naps, it was almost impossible for her to do so. While she was awake she just looked down at her necklace and played with it reading the symbols on it, on the necklace were fake Chinese coins that she got while in China visiting her friend Kilan. Finally it was time to leave and head to Caras Galadhon, the elves weren't giving any info up about it.

"Natalie?" Katie said walking up to her. "We're really not home are we?"

Sighing Natalie shook her head, "I don't think so Katie, I don't know if we will go back." she said.

"I want to go home," Katie said a bit pathetically and began to silently cry for her home that she may not see.

Natalie looked at her sadly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, soon after that she thanked Natalie for letting her complain a bit and went to go and talk to Becky for a while. After a while Natalie and Ella began to talk in Finnish which drew the attention of the two elves on their right side.

"Lady Ella what language is it that you are speaking, it sounds similar to Elvish but slightly different." It was one of the elves that had been laughing at Haldir earlier. "Forgive me I am Orophin and this here is my brother Rúmil, we are Haldir's younger brothers."

"Hi," Ella said smiling. "Obviously you already know our names so I wont reintroduce ourselves," she said to them smirking. "But the language we are speaking is Finnish, my native language."

Orophin seemed to be in deep thought for a moment, "Never have I heard of such a language before, Finnish what land speaks that?" he asked.

"Finland, I was born there that's why I have such a peculiar accent." Ella told them smiling a bit.

Natalie scoffed a bit, "Not the only one." she told her smiling.

"It's not my fault you picked up my accent, you just love me too much." she told her and Natalie rolled her eyes and looked into the forest. "Forgive Natalie she's a bit shy." Ella explained to them.

Orophin said something to Rúmil in Elvish which made him laugh and say something back, gesturing behind the girls. Ella looked at them and Orophin explained, "Rúmil has never learned the common tongue even though both Haldir and I learned it so I am translating what we say to him." he told the two.

Natalie smiled at Rúmil and then looked at Orophin, "What did he say?" she asked curiously.

"He said that it is odd that you are shy since most humans he has run into are not so, they are very much like the man you travel with." Orophin said to her.

Natalie laughed at that amused, "Yeah its a family trait." she told them. "Usually at least."

"Family trait?" Orophin asked.

"Chris is my cousin," she explained to them.

"Ahh," Orophin said looking between the two cousins. "You look nothing alike he has dark hair and you have almost white hair." he told her.

Natalie shrugged, "I look more like my father or at least when he was younger I do. I get told all of the time that I look like a female version of him except for my eyes and lips those are from my mother or at least that's what I've been told." she told him.

Rúmil said something to Orophin and smirked; Orophin just shook his head at him. "He says that you don't seem to be so shy any longer, almost as if you are a bit talkative."

"If people are willing to listen I'll talk I like to talk even if it is about boring things." Natalie told him. "Believe me I could talk about a bug for about two hours."

After a few more hours of walking they were nearing Caras Galadhon, there was a half an hour left at the most. "We near the Lady's home." Orophin said to the two girls.

"Where is this place anyways, you just say we have entered the Golden wood and that we can not leave without the lady's permission." Natalie said to them. "So what is this land called?" she asked curiously.

"Lothlorien, the land of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." one of the elves on the other side of them answered.

"Lothlorien?!" Natalie asked in a shaky/shocked voice.

"Yes why?" he asked.

Natalie waved it off, "It sounded a bit familiar is all, I am probably confusing it with a place from my home." she said quickly unsure what to say to explain it to them.

Now Natalie definitely knew that something was wrong and not normal, apparently they were traveling with elves, elves who are six feet or taller not the ones that work with Santa but like tall ones that are extremely delicious looking. To top it off they are heading into Lothlorien which as far as she knew only exists in Middle Earth which is a fictional place created by a writer; basically nothing is making sense. They couldn't have appeared in a non-existent place that is only real in a book, its just weird and impossible. So for the rest of the way there Natalie was trying desperately to make sense of everything that she had just found out, how they got there, why they are there and if they really were in Middle Earth.


	4. Introduced to the lady, missing family

A/N: Forget to mention this but sadly i do not own any of the characters and just so you know this is a Rumil romance there are like none so i am making one so if you hate too bad

Chapter four

Finally they were inside Caras Galadhon and were staring at the biggest tree that they have ever seen in their life, the tree was tall as buildings in New York and Chicago, basically in was humonguous. "Come, they await." Haldir said as he and his younger brothers led the five up to where the Lady and Lord were waiting, which was up a hell of a lot of stairs.

They walked and walked and walked, then walked some more and then walked a bit more and just when they thought the stairs would never end they arrived to where they were to see Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn; as the said people walked down a set of stairs it seemed as if a light surrounded them and encased them in ethereal beauty.

_So young but so old in experience, a few of you wish for change others just wish to go home and live as you were. Now you fear you may be stuck here and wish to know why you came to be here._

When Natalie heard that in her mind she immediately knew that it was Galadriel, she may not have read the Lord of the Ring's books in a while but she still knew a lot about it. Becky and Katie looked scared and frightened, Chris just had a straight face on and Ella looked deep in thought; they all must have heard the same thing as she did.

"You have finally arrived, it was foreseen that you would appear in the forest just outside of our Kingdom." Celeborn said to them. "You are frightened and confused."

Chris glared at that comment, "Yeah we're fucking confused what do you expect we just arrived and are told that you're elves and that middle earth is real. What the-" Chris was cut off by Natalie jabbing her elbow into him.

"Christopher James Skelly be polite," Natalie said to him glaring.

"You are in Middle Earth and we are Elves you are in a kingdom of Elve's young man, we are all elves in this land, few humans such as yourselves come through here." Celeborn said to him.

Galadriel smiled pleasantly at them, "You came here of a different world, a time and advancement that we haven't had but less magical powers there where we here excel at magic." Galadriel said. "You are unsure of everything that has been said and are tired. You may stay here as long as you wish, we have talan's that you may have and live in, I will show you where they are. Come tomorrow though after a full night of rest Celeborn and I wish to speak to you of how you came to be here from your world and to find out what it is that you know." she said to them gently.

So basically a talan ended up being an apartment in modern terminology at least, a bedroom, a living area, a cooking sort of area and other kind of necessities. It was a nice place and very homey feeling and from Natalie's balcony in her talan it overlooked down into the whole area; it was a beautiful sight. Natalie was very happy to have her duffel bag because it had her PJ's in it that she wanted to change into, night dresses just aren't her thing but a tank top and shorts are more her thing.

Falling asleep was easy but the dreams that accompanied the sleep was not so alluring, dreams of never returning home to their families, Natalie had two nieces and two nephews who, if she wasn't going to be returning home she would never see them again, never be able to talk to them, hug them, kiss them or hold them ever again and that made her feel like crying. Chris would never see his three nieces, Paige, Isabella and Oliviya or be able to see his daughter Autumn. Ella would never get to see her parents again or her grandma Kylli or her brother Jonne; she and Natalie would never get to go to Ruis Rock and see HIM or the 69 Eyes. Katie wouldn't see her brother or parents or on again off again boyfriend, Becky wouldn't get to be able to start her family like she's wanted to or go to Florida like she does every year.

Basically if they were stuck in Middle Earth they wont be able to do things that they used to on earth, won't be able to see their friends or families again and will have no way of contacting them and telling them that they are okay and fine and were not killed or injured. To Natalie her nieces and nephew's were her life, she loved them as if they were her own children and without seeing them is going to kill her. The five of them may not be that a like in some ways but they are all each other has and they are stuck in Middle Earth until further notice so they are going to have to be each other's family and support for when they need it.

The next morning Natalie was up pretty early just sitting on her balcony railing looking down at everyone and how beautiful it looked from so high up, no one else was up but her of her friends she could tell that much because if they were they would already be in her room talking up a storm. While looking at how beautiful the surrounding area's were Natalie was thinking about her home and family; she thought that she wanted a change and a chance to be away with no contact to her family but she's realizing after not even a day that she misses them. Her sister, her mom, her step dad Kevin, her grandma's and her grandpa, her brother-in-law, her cousin's and annoying uncles and aunts, her nieces and nephews and her other friends; she misses them all and realizing she will never see them is making her miss them all the much more.

Natalie sighed and got off of her balcony and went into her room to change into some clothes which consisted of a knee length frayed looking skirt, a tank top that had a Japanese tiger and dragon on it fighting and lastly some combat boots that had a lot of buckle up the sides of it.

Pretty soon she got bored and decided to go into Ella's talan and see if she was awake, when she opened the door and stepped inside she was surprised to see that her friend was wide awake and staring at something outside. "Whatcha looking at?"

Ella nearly jumped a foot in the air, "Don't scare me like that." she said holding her hand to her heart as if she had a heart attack. "What are you doing in here?"

"Got bored," She said and shrugged, "So Ella what are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

Natalie gave her friend a look and peaked over her shoulder and saw Haldir and his soldiers training, "I'm liking the nothing that you are looking at, quite delicious I must say." she said while watching Rúmil.

"Well I can't help that I have perfect view of the training grounds, Orophin looks nearly edible not that he would care or even like me." she said to her. "He's just so nice and funny I can't help but like him you know me."

"Well you never know what could happen." Natalie said to her.

"Highly doubt he would go for me, I think he would rather go for you than me the two of you seemed to get along yesterday."

That made Natalie shake her head, "No I don't like him like that, I like someone else." she said to her.

"Oh who is this that you like? Haldir?" Ella asked curiously.

Natalie shook her head, "No sadly I like the one who doesn't even understand what I'm saying." she said and sighed sadly.

"Rúmil? You like Rúmil, Natalie this always happens you fall for the one that can't even speak the same language as you." Ella said shaking her head at her.

That made Natalie laugh, "Yeah when I met Jukka I really liked him and neither of us could speak the other's language so I learned Finnish but he wasn't what I thought he was." she said and shrugged.

They kept on watching Haldir and the other's training it was a very fun thing to watch, though during their break Haldir noticed them and sent the two a look while Rúmil and Orophin smiled and waved at the two. Haldir said something to the two and immediately they turned away and went to do whatever it was that he told them to do, Haldir looked up at the two girls and waved them off telling them to go and do something else other than watch him and his men.

Luckily there was a knock on the door and a female elf came inside of the talan, "Hello I am Sanya, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn wish to speak with you." she said to them. "Please follow me."

Soon enough they had arrived in a sort of library/study sort of area Chris, Katie and Becky were already seated as were Galadriel and Celeborn. "Please sit down we have many things to talk over with you."

Once the two were sitting down everyone looked at the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien expectantly, there was no one breaking the silence so Becky decided to do so, "Why are we here and what did you mean by that it was foresaw that we would be coming here?"

"You were meant to come here to help in the war that has been brought out," Celeborn said and then looked at Natalie. "You especially, things are meant to change and you are the one to change it."

Natalie looked at him like he was insane, "I'm sorry Lord, but I think you have the wrong person I am no fighter I may have and collect swords but I am nowhere near the warrior status. How am I supposed to change someone's life if I can't fight you've got the wrong person." she said to him shaking her head a few times while she was saying everything.

"No he is correct," Galadriel told her. "You are one who will be able to save a very important member of our people."

"Why were we brought then if Nat is the one who is supposed to be a big help?" Katie said sending Natalie a resentful look. "I mean I don't want to be here, I know nothing of these damn elves and this place I just want to go home and live my boring safe life."

That made Natalie look at the ground sadly, what Katie said felt like a jab in the heart the two have been friends for a long time and now Katie is angry at Natalie for something she didn't even do.

Ella plain out glared at Katie, "She didn't even do it Katie, it's not her fault that we are here it's the higher beings or god's whichever you believe in's fault that we are here so don't go putting your blame on her." she said angrily.

"You were all brought for one reason or another, "Some to find friendship and belonging, others to find a family or more and some to have a change that is well needed and deserved." Galadriel said to them all.

"It is not any one person's fault all of you were meant to come here for different and specific reasons." Celeborn said to them. "You all can stay here for as long as you like but you will need to find something to do within our city."

Galadriel smiled at them, "We can help you find something to do around here tomorrow, today you can roam around and do as you like, if you are hungry there is a kitchens area if you want to go there later on there will be ways in which you can get supplies for your Talan so you can cook on your own and whichever you like instead." she told them. But for the moment you can go there."

"Oh and Natalie," Celeborn said to her. "Here are your swords." he told her handing them to her from being on the ground. "If you wish to train there is an area down below with an archery field it is near where the rock steps are, you can ask any elf and they will be able to lead you to there if you wish."

Natalie nodded at him and gave Chris her swords and asked him to take them to her room since she Becky and Ella decided to eat a bit of breakfast, he agreed to since he was going that way anyways. The breakfast of the elves wasn't what they were exactly used to, normally they have cereal types of food and whatnot and well orange juice or something of the like instead of whatever it was that they were serving them but it was just as good if not better and healthier for them. While eating they met a few elves that they made quick friendship with, Authion who works in Armory he seems very friendly and sarcastic but serious when needed. Then there is Eleniel who is a seamstress a very quiet elf but loved adventure and her horse, and lastly Tanna who is works with the plants and cooking; she is a loving person and is being courted by an elf called Rimedur a warrior.


	5. Training with Rumil and Orophin

Chapter five

Of the two months that Natalie has been in Lothlorien she has found her favorite quiet and thinking place. The garden area the most it is near the river and she likes to just look into the water and think and just be one with the forest. When she does get to thinking away from where she is it gets on her family and how much she misses them but she can't do anything to change that there's no knowing if she will ever be able to return again to her home; who knows what will happen will she even want to go back home.

Natalie heard someone come over to where she was and sit besides her, looking besides her she saw that it was Orophin. "What are you doing here Orophin aren't you supposed to be training or going back to guarding the woods?"

"No every three or four months new people get replaced and the ones that come back have to come back here train and other sort of warrior type things." he said to her. "The question is though what are you doing over here all alone?"

"Nothing."

He gave her a look, "It doesn't look like nothing and if I am perceptive enough which I am you are in deep thought over something quite serious." he said to her. "So tell me what is it that bothers you so?"

Natalie sighed, "Everything, we me and my friends don't really belong here we're not from this Middle-Earth sure I wished for a change and everything but I didn't think about never seeing my family again. I miss my sister and my niece's and nephews and my friends and my annoying aunt and uncles and I want to see them again even desperate enough to miss my aunt Sally." she said to him.

"Is there something the matter with her that you do not usually see her?" he asked curiously.

Natalie shrugged at that, "It depends on your point of view I guess, Sally and my mother and my mom's side of the family has never gotten along very well. She said things to me and my mother and her side of the family that made me hate her." she told him.

"What things?" he asked.

Natalie shook her head, "It doesn't matter I don't want to talk about it. I do want to know why I'm here why were we sent here; I know Gabrielle told us a few reasons but I don't think I'm meant to help in a war or change one person's life, how am I supposed to help this person if they wont tell me who it is." she said to him.

He sent her a look but nodded, "Natalie what happened with you and your friends being sent to Middle-Earth was meant to be, you are supposed to be here or else the Valar would not have brought you and your friends here. What Galadriel and Celeborn told you and your friends is what should happen and in time you will learn who it is that you are supposed to help and how you are going to help in this war even if I wish for you to have nothing to do with it."

"I know,": Natalie said to him sadly, "I just want to see them, I miss them more than anything they were my life I didn't have anyone back home except my sister and my nieces and nephews, sure my mom and step dad but I never really got along with them very well; I'm even starting to miss them." he said to her.

"Mayhap when what it is that you are supposed to do you will be able to go home." he said sadly. "Though I can tell you that myself, Haldir and Rúmil do not wish for you to leave you are stuck with us for a very long time."

That made Natalie laugh, "Yeah I've been able to tell whenever I am around Authion you all watch me like a hawk about to pounce on it's meal." she told him.

"As you and your two friends Ella and Becky do to your cousin Chris and friend Katie when they spend time alone?" he asked her smirking a bit. "I think they have taken a liking to each other."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Whatever."

"Whatever?"

"It's a way of waving something off I guess or it can mean whatever you want it to." she explained to him.

"Ahh, I see." he said.

Natalie looked at him, "Can you show me to the training grounds I need to blow of some of my sadness and anger. I can't stand just staying still and doing nothing when I am not helping with the cooking and paper work that Galadriel has me do."

"Alright come lets go and find you a sword." he told her smiling happy to do so.

"Actually," Natalie said smiling. "I already have one or so in my room, it came with me when we ended up here but I haven't had time to be able to use it and practice as of yet since I am helping in the kitchens and doing a bit of the paper work that Galadriel and Celeborn do not have time to do."

"Well then," Orophin said standing up and helping Natalie as well. "Shall we go and retrieve said sword?"

"We shall." Natalie said and began the way to where her talan was.

The two of them were finally where her talan was at, "You can come in if you like, I need to find where I put my swords at anyways and then we can head on down to the training grounds."

He looked at her, "Are you sure, I do not want to invade upon your talan if you do not wish me to come in." he said to her.

"Ah don't worry about it, it wont take long." she said to him and motioned for him to come inside. "I'll just be a minute." she said to him and headed into her room to find wherever it was that she put her swords.

As she was in her room Orophin was in her living are looking around, he noticed a big book that looked like it was leather covered but did not feel like it at all. Opening it he saw paintings of some sort inside of many people, one looked like a younger version of Natalie. He realized that this book must hold the paintings of her family and friends that she had been talking about; there was one that he saw that showed Natalie in a beautiful bit different looking bright pink dress along with another girl who was wearing a purple dress which looked like it had stars upon is. Turning a few more pages he saw a picture's of Natalie holding little babies each at a different time and looking alike but not, they must have been her nieces and nephews and there was also a picture of her kissing a young boy and smiling happily.

"What are you looking at?"

Turning from his spot Orophin saw Natalie, "Your painting book, it's as if they are real life."

"There called pictures, or photo's I guess whichever you prefer they are my family and friends. Those are all my nieces and nephews; Asia, Rory, Xander and James. I love them all, Asia is six, Rory is four, Xander is five and James is ten months old." she said to him. "Come on lets go." she said and grabbed a black thick looking stick that had designs up the whole thing in gold.

"Where is your sword?" he asked.

"This is it, it's just different than what you are used to." she told him smirking.

He nodded and they began the way to the training grounds, "You are only a few doors down from Haldir and Rúmil, I am one floor above you." he said as they were walking.

"Really that's wicked." she said and made her way down the stairs.

Orophin looked at her confused, "Wicked?"

"It means cool or um interesting or nice I guess." she told him.

He nodded in understanding and they made the rest of the way to the training grounds, which Natalie was excited for because she has never really had any opponent to fight against or help train her she just basically trained herself.

"Orophin! Natalie!"

Looking over at the archery filed there was Rúmil waving at the two of them to come over to him. Once over to where he was Rúmil smiled brightly at Natalie, "Natalie hello." he said to her.

She smiled, "Mae govannen" she said slowly sounding it out a bit, Rúmil smiled at her as if saying that she said it correct.

"Rúmil has offered to help you with your swordsmanship since you said you have only been able to teach yourself and have had no prior training." Orophin said to her which made Natalie smile happily. "I'm guessing you are glad about that?"

She nodded and grabbed both brothers into a hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you seriously you guys are awesome." she said to them.

"I like your word awesome it is different," Orophin said to her and smirked at Rúmil who had a happy dazed smile on his face or at least he did until Orophin hit him in the side and said something and smirked to which Rúmil just glared.

Rúmil looked at Natalie and motioned for her to follow him and Orophin away from the archery fields so that there would be more room for the three to practice at; Orophin began first. "Do you know the basics of sword fighting at least?" he asked her.

That made Natalie shrug, "Don't know probably not formally but from movies- er I mean plays I have learned a bit but not that much. I usually just do what seems like I should do."

"Well we have a bit to work with but in time I think you will be able to be as good as any one else." Orophin said to her and smiled encouragingly.

Rúmil motioned for Natalie to unsheathe her sword which she did and they were both surprised to find that it was a double sword; it's covering or sheath was within the handle of each sword. "Such an odd sword, where ever did you receive it?" Orophin asked her.

"Pawn shop, or um a place where people bring things they no longer want but uh my dad bought it and he knew I've wanted it for years and gave it to me on a holiday that the people of my country celebrate and give gifts," she said to him.

"Hmm," he said to her in interest of the subject but quickly got back to the task at hand. "I want you to attack me alright with everything that you can muster up."

Natalie gave him a strange look, "Are you sure about that?" she asked. "I mean what if I accidentally hit you or something."

"Believe me you will not hurt me I have been through orc's, uruk-hai and many other sort of creatures of danger you will not do me any damage." he said to her slightly laughing.

That just made her want to try and at least put a small scratch on him to prove that she could be a bit of an adversary opponent but it doesn't mean she will be since she isn't exactly trained in weaponry. Rúmil looked at her and motioned for her to go ahead and attack Orophin; Natalie took a deep breath and looked at Orophin for a few moments as if examining him and seeing if she could tell anything from his posture of what he is about to do. Natalie attacked Orophin but he blocked her and she fell onto her bottom, glaring she got up and tried again and once again she was knocked down, she huffed a bit and glared at him and tried once more and got two more sword movements in before getting knocked down. Again.

Rúmil looked at her for a few moments before he looked at Orophin and said a few things to him and gesturing to Natalie a bit. "Rúmil says that it would be a lot easier for you if you started with just one sword instead of two of them." Orophin said translating for her as Rúmil walked over and handed her his sword. "He is going to let you use his today, but he and I both think it will be best if you used a lighter sword and not two at a time until we work up to that." he said.

Natalie took the sword from Rúmil and smiled in thanks before looking at both him and his brother, "We will be doing this regularly?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," Orophin said to her. "You need to learn to fight in case something happens and Lothlorien is invaded but also you are to take on a task that most definitely will be needing the experience of fighting so myself and Rúmil and Haldir if he wants will be helping you with this." he explained. "Now take a stance and try again."

Nodding at him and took a fighting position but before she could do anything Rúmil came over and nudged her legs farther apart and one a bit farther ahead of her and then he moved the position of her hands on the sword so that it would seem more natural and easier. He said something to her and motioned for her to continue as she was doing, now she looked at Orophin and attacked, trying as hard as she could to not land on the ground.


	6. Studying and Girls night

Chapter six

After her training session Natalie decided to go up to her Talan and change into a dress instead of what she had brought with her when she came to Middle-Earth; besides the elvish dresses make her feel as if she is going to a ball everyday. The dress that she wore was a deep blue color, like midnight blue kind of color with a scoop neck that had a thick gold piece of material going all the way around the neck line, it had very long bell arms that started at the elbow that were in a lighter shade of blue. After that she went to go and find her friends and cousin wherever it is that they might be, so maybe they can amuse her for a while.

For the last twenty minutes Natalie has been searching around the surrounding area's for Ella or Becky but she can't find them and she really didn't want to see Katie because she knows that she is still pissed at her thinking it is her fault for landing them there and Chris well wherever Katie is he is otherwise she would want to be looking for him. Just as she was going to start to go towards the waterfall garden she bumped right into someone and nearly fell if they hadn't of caught her, looking up she saw two dark haired twins.

"Sorry wasn't looking where I was going." Natalie said to them once they had let her go.

The one on the right smiled at her, "It is fine My Lady you must have been in a great hurry to not have seen or noticed someone in front of you?" he told her.

"I suppose I'm just looking for my friends is all, I've lost 'em and now they are no where to be found they are very good at hiding." she said and shrugged. "Oh I'm Natalie if you want to know."

"I am Elladan and this is my brother Elrohir, we are Galadriel's grandson's." Elladan said to her smiling.

Natalie smirked at them, "Ah, so you two are the troublesome twins that I have heard so much about from your grandfather?"

"Yes of course and we are well known to many people I see," Elrohir said to her smirking.

Natalie rolled her eyes at him, "Whatever you say dearie, keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll believe it soon."

"I see you have met my grandson's," Galadriel said coming into view. "I hope they haven't done anything as of yet to you." she said smirking a bit at her.

Elrohir looked at his grandmother, "We are not that bad at all."

Both Natalie and Galadriel just ignored his outburst, "No nothing as of yet, though I am sure anything they do I can handle; believe me I've dealt with troublesome twins before and they don't scare me none."

Elrohir looked at his grandmother, "We are not that bad at all."

"You've had much more practice than some, I know my granddaughter would envy that, she has had much trouble with these two." Galadriel said to her. "But that is not the reason I have come here I have come to realize that you and your friends know little to nothing of this world and to survive in it that will not due well. Three days a week you will be taught of the history of Middle-Earth, Monday, Wednesday and Thursday that is after all of you are done doing your work for the day; the paper work and training with Rúmil and Orophin."

Natalie looked at her wide eyed, "You saw that?"

"Yes," She said smiling at her. "Myself and Celeborn both did and it is well that you are learning for what must be done from you requires skills such as that." she said to her and held her hand up when she noticed Natalie was about to say something. "Nothing more on the subject. Now come today will be the first day of lessons for you and your friends and Elladan, Elrohir you are coming as well to help."

After walking throughout the city for a bit and going down various stairways and whatnot they finally ended up in the room they were to use which was a study/library, it had plenty of room for the five who were supposed to learn and the few who were supposed to be teaching them about middle-earth. Natalie, Ella, Becky, Katie and Chris were seated on one side of the table and Elladan, Elrohir and Celeborn who was helping were seated on another.

"To start, originally all of Middle-Earth was symmetrical mountains on each side but it was soon marred by Melkor, the mishaps with Melkor resulted in the forming of the lands-" Elrohir started and for the next hour in a half they were taught about the beginning of Middle-Earth and how it was formed and made into what they know it as.

At first Natalie tried to be interested in the history of Middle-earth she really did but it didn't work so well she was hoping it would be more interesting than her own countries was but she was wrong; when she doesn't like nor interested in something she gets bored and her mind starts to drift in a different direction like what she would like to do later or what she wanted to eat that night. While Celeborn wasn't watching or asking Elladan or Elrohir to explain something all of them made faces at each other or mouthed things to one and another saying they were bored or wanted to go and sleep for a bit.

"We're free yes," Katie said as she exited the room.

"Yeah I don't think I could stand much more of the history of just the beginning of the world, I could barely take the supposed beginning of our own world." Natalie said and walked besides her and Chris. "I've never liked study and it doesn't change that now I like hands on sort of things."

Ella came up to her, "Well we all can suffer together I suppose, though I thought you would like this kind of stuff." she said to Natalie.

"Yeah weren't you the one who liked every other country's history except your own?" Becky asked her.

"Yeah I still do just not the beginning of everything it's just so blah." Natalie told them. "Oh well I'll get over it or hopefully it wont be too long of having to do this."

They walked down to the main grounds and just began to walk up to where their Talan's were, "Well I'm hungrier than anything else so I'm going ot do the cooking thing. Still am not used to these weird stove/oven things it's hard to tell what the temp on these things are." she said ot them.

"Yeah no kidding and I don't even cook that well to start with," Katie said to them. "I'm not meant for the domestic sort of thing."

Natalie laughed at that, "Yeah I remember a project you and I had and I did all of the cooking and you read the directions good times those were, very good times."

"So I figure we've been here for about two in a half months and I think we need a girls night," Becky said to them. "So anyone up for it? It'll be lots of fun Natalie will be cooking?"

At that Natalie scoffed at her friend, "Sure put my services of cooking up to lure people to come and eat and hang out; please don't ask if I would mind cooking." she said to her a tad bit sarcastic

The others ignored her and readily agreed excited mostly about Natalie's cooking, they've all experienced it and have loved hers more than their owns and back when they were in high school used to come over to her house as much as possible to just have some of her cooking. "Alright I guess I'll be expecting you all at my Talan then?" Natalie asked them and they nodded happily. "Great I can't wait but someone other than me is so doing the dishes okay."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Nat but seriously I'll be over in a bit I have to do somethings," Becky said before heading off.

"Okay then, um apparently I have some food to prepare so I have to go down to the cooks and get a few supplies, Katie well you can help me and Ella um well can you see if there is something to drink that is not water or alcohol?" she said and then looked at her cousin. "Sorry Chris your alone this time."

"Eh it's okay I'm just gonna be walking around and maybe go and see if there's someone to practice some swordplay with." he said and walked away from the babbling girls.

After gathering some supplies from the cooks Natalie and Katie began to talk about the conflict they had when they had first arrived in Middle-Earth. "So do you still hate me Katie?" Natalie asked.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I never hated you I can't you and I are basically sisters and well I was just pissed and needed someone to blame and you were one of the only ones who knew about this place so I blamed you."

It was understandable that Katie would freak and need to blame someone but she wasn't the only one who knew a lot about Middle-Earth, Natalie's cousin Chris did too so she shouldn't have been the only one being blamed and getting the angry looks. "Well its passed now so we can now have fun instead of grr at each other for what was or was not our fault."

Once inside of her Talan Natalie immediately started to work on some sort of fancy pansy chicken vegetable meal, they all like chicken so that was one meal they could agree on. Natalie even had Katie doing some things with the veggie's so it wouldn't take as long as it would with just her, pretty soon everyone was over at her place hanging out and talking waiting for the food to be done.

"Mommy! Is it done yet?" Ella said in a kid voice.

"No love it's not done yet and I'm not your mommy or at least the last time I checked I wasn't which would be really weird and grossly freaky if I was." Natalie told her. "Anyways there's only ten minutes to wait."

Looking out the window Ella sighed, "You know I don't even know what the time frame is of this whole war. Is the fellowship supposed to be arriving soon, did they already come. What am I supposed to be doing here?" she asked. "Am I supposed to fight in the war or am I supposed to help in some other way."

"Well I have to fight in a war and save someone and I have no idea who it is that I am supposed to be saving, so I kind of have the downside to the situation." Natalie told her and went back to finishing the meal for all of them, which by the way looked extremely delicious.

While eating they all began to do the girl thing and gossip, talk about boys and well what it is that they hope for. "So Katie I've been seeing you hanging out with Chris quite a lot lately." Becky said and smirked.

"So, its nothing we're just hanging out." she said t o them.

Natalie gave her a non-believing look, "Yes and I nearly believe that lie love, almost." she said to her. "I think your fallin' and screamin' just for him yes?"

"Shut up Nat," Katie said threatening to throw a piece of her vegetables at her. "Why is it always me who gets made fun of hmm?"

Ella smirked at that, "You're not the only one is she Nat?" she said.

"Possibly but at least the two of them can speak the same language unlike me and Rúmil." Natalie said and sighed sadly. "besides it's not like he'll like me anyways."

"Ah don't be so negative," Becky said. "Why don't you just learn elvish so that you could talk to him?"

Natalie gave her a look, "Did you not remember high school; me and German totally sucked ass in the way that I had to drop out and whatnot."

"Well that was German not Elvish," Katie said to her.

That made Natalie scoff, "Yes because Elvish is so much easier than German right." she said a bit sarcastically.

"Well you seriously should try to at least learn a bit of elvish so that you could do a basic conversation with him," Katie told her.

"I've had conversation's with him but they more so consisted of hand gestures," Natalie told them and flopped onto her back on the floor of her Talan. "Why do I even try, I suck at relationships."

Pretty soon they decided that it was time for all of them to go to bed and sleep since a few of them had to get up and go to work the next morning, Natalie included but she doesn't have a specific time to come she usually goes to do it around mid-morning. Sadly Natalie couldn't get to sleep that night, when she tried she kept having nightmares. On one side of her is her family and on the other is Rúmil, Haldir and Orophin but Rúmil being the one who was looking at her in the deepest sort of way. Natalie looked at both sides and kept on looking between them unsure of who to go to, she wanted to go and see her family but she wanted to stay with Rúmil as well and she felt as if she was being torn between the two; she didn't know who to go towards and which side to choose to stay with. With that she decided to go and get some peace or at least try to find someone to talk to about her dreams, maybe her cousin Chris.


End file.
